Resurrection : Countdown to Reunion
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Karena setelah ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, dan perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Ini semua hanya untuk kembali bertemu denganmu. Various pairings, mainly PrussHung. /CHAP 2 UP /PENDING
1. Mission 01 Announcement

**a/n:** dapet ide nulis beginian gara-gara menjelang UKK kemarin setiap hari main Pet War di kelas #howcome

**warnings:** ini pertama kalinya saya bikin cerita bertemakan politik dan international relations jadi mungkin ada banyak yang salah-salah, terus OOC dan typo mungkin ada, dan disini the dissolution of Prussia menyebabkan Prussia benar-benar menghilang, nggak jadi East Germany seperti di cerita Hetalia aslinya. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang nggak sesuai dengan fakta sejarah, jadi mohon koreksinya. Various pairings, mainly PrussHung. Gambar cover bukan milik saya. Human name used karena saya bingung orz XD Future setting, kebanyakan warning.

* * *

"…_and the result of the conference is an agreement between three countries—Germany, Hungary, and Austria, we three countries hereby announce an alliance called Berlin-Budapest-Vienna Alliance with a certain purpose, which is to re-establish a dissolved nation in 1947, Freistaat Preu__ß__en."_

* * *

**Resurrection: Countdown to Reunion**

_Mission 01 ~Announcement~_

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

[Washington D.C, Fall 2047]

Layar kristal tipis di ruangan itu masih saja menyala, menyiarkan satu berita dari daratan Eropa yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pusat perhatian dunia. Berita ini disiarkan secara nonstop, padahal pengumuman menggemparkan yang menjadi inti berita tersebut sudah selesai diumumkan beberapa jam yang lalu. Nyaris semua saluran televisi menampilkan wajah seorang gadis Magyar bersurai cokelat dan bermanik hijau, representasi dari negara Hongaria, berdiri di atas podium dengan ekspresi dan tatapan mata penuh determinasi yang seolah tak akan bisa goyah, dikelilingi pemuda tegas bersurai pirang di kirinya serta pemuda berkacamata berpotongan aristokrat di kanannya. Beberapa acara berita sampai mengundang seorang pembicara untuk mengomentari wacana pembentukan ulang Freistaat Preußen yang menjadi tujuan utama dari aliansi tiga negara tersebut.

Sang pemilik televisi hanya mengeluh bosan sambil memindah-mindahkan saluran, berharap ada saluran lain yang tidak membahas berita ini selain saluran kartun anak-anak, saluran musik, dan saluran khusus telenovela yang menayangkan drama-drama romantis nonstop. Manik biru sang pemilik televisi yang terbingkai sebentuk kacamata itu meredup bosan, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan televisinya tanpa ragu. Ia sama sekali tak memiliki ketertarikan pada wacana yang diumumkan sang representasi sekaligus personifikasi negara Hongaria itu, meskipun kini wacana itu sudah menarik perhatian seluruh dunia. Ia menguap malas, sedikit senang juga karena telepon seluler di mejanya belum berdering sampai sekarang—

KRIIIING.

—sepertinya ketenangan sang personifikasi negara adidaya sudah harus diakhiri sekarang. Pemuda pemilik manik biru dan surai pirang itu beringsut mendekati meja, dan menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke telepon selulernya itu.

"…halo?"

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam, membiarkan lawan bicaranya berbicara sampai puas. Diliriknya jam dengan malas—hmm, sudah tiga menit…

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Baiklah."

Pip.

Sambungan terputus tanpa salam perpisahan. Helaan napas panjang terdengar sejenak, disusul dering berikutnya dari sang telepon seluler. Diliriknya sekilas _caller ID _yang terpampang di layar telepon selulernya, dan sudut-sudut bibirnya refleks terangkat.

"Yo! Tumben sekali kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini, merindukanku?"

Yang didapat bukanlah jawaban, melainkan omelan panjang dengan kecepatan super memenuhi gendang telinga sang personifikasi negara adidaya. Seperti sudah mengantisipasi reaksi semacam itu, sang pemuda beriris biru langit hanya bisa tertawa sambil pura-pura tidak mendengarkan omelan penuh protes yang menuduhnya terlalu percaya diri.

"Iya iya iya, kau tidak usah mengomel seperti itu, Iggy. Berisik!" komentar pemuda itu tanpa memperhitungkan kalau ucapannya barusan akan memicu omelan yang lebih panjang disertai umpatan-umpatan terselip diantara kalimatnya. "Oke—oke, terserah kau saja. Jadi, ada apa pagi-pagi begini meneleponku, hmm—"

"_Pagi kepalamu! Meskipun kita berada di zona waktu yang berbeda, aku tahu pasti kalau di tempatmu sekarang sudah siang,_ git_!_" seru suara di seberang sana. _"Kau sudah lihat berita? Oke, tidak usah dijawab, aku tahu kau pasti sudah lihat berita."_

"Hng," pemuda itu menaikkan tangannya untuk mengais-ngais surai pirangnya yang masih berantakan. "Kau juga pasti sudah melihatnya kan. Lalu ada apa?"

Lima detik dihabiskan dalam keheningan sebelum akhirnya gelombang suara dari speaker sang telepon genggam kembali merambat dalam gendang telinga sang pemuda bersurai pirang. _"…bagaimana pendapatmu soal itu?"_

"Soal pembentukan ulang Freistaat Preußen?"

"…_bukan, soal pembentukan organisasi ibu-ibu PKK se-Afrika dan Eropa."_

"…Oh."

"_Bukan 'Oh' bodoh! Tentu saja aku membicarakan soal pembentukan ulang Freistaat Preu__ß__en!"_ kembali omelan meluncur dari personifikasi negara kepulauan United Kingdom yang berbicara di seberang sana. _"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mungkin mengurusi soal ibu-ibu PKK."_

"Eh? Tapi aku bisa dengan jelas membayangkanmu bersama ibu-ibu lho, Iggy~"sang personifikasi negara Amerika Serikat itu menampilkan sebuah cengiran jahil yang tak akan mungkin bisa dilihat lawan bicaranya—kecuali jika mereka menggunakan fasilitas _video call_.

"_Tutup mulut! Lebih baik kita kembali ke pembicaraan kita sebelumnya!"_ omelan yang didengarnya barusan tak lantas membuat cengiran jahil di wajah pemuda bermanik biru langit itu menghilang. _"Sekali lagi, aku tanya pendapatmu soal ini."_

Pemuda itu, masih mempertahankan cengirannya meskipun topik yang tengah dibahasnya merupakan hal yang serius, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa empuk yang tengah didudukinya. "Yaaa… bosku sudah menghubungiku dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan sesuatu mengenai hal ini, tapi kalau kau tanya pendapatku sih… pendapatmu sendiri bagaimana, Iggy?"

"_Aku yang bertanya padamu duluan, dan stop memanggilku Iggy."_

"Oke, oke—Arthur. Kalau menurutmu sendiri, bagaimana, hm? Aku mau dengar pendapatmu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengutarakan pendapatku."

"_Curang sekali kau,"_ protes sang personifikasi United Kingdom, Arthur Kirkland. Meskipun memprotes, ia tetap menjawab. _"Kau tahu—menurutku hal ini akan menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan. Mendirikan kembali _nation_ yang sudah terpecah dan menghilang dari peta dunia… jika aku orang awam, aku akan menganggap hal itu sebagai hal yang kurang kerjaan, dan kau tahu aku bukan orang awam. Wajar kalau aku curiga ini hanyalah sebuah kamuflase untuk membangun suatu kekuatan baru yang mungkin membahayakan negara lain—"_

"Sudah kuduga jalan pikiranmu pasti begitu, Art."

"_Eh-heh?"_

Satu helaan napas mengisi tiga detik tanpa kalimat yang keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran gadis Magyar itu, Art, tapi yang jelas, aku pernah tahu rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi."

"_A-alfred?"_

Pip. Meninggalkan lawan bicaranya dalam kebingungan, Alfred F. Jones memutuskan sambungan telepon dan beranjak dari sofa empuk yang sedari tadi didudukinya, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan ruang televisi. Ada tempat yang harus dikunjunginya sekarang.

* * *

"Bagaimana, Roderich?"

Satu baris pertanyaan yang memiliki beragam penafsiran itu meluncur dari bibir sang gadis Magyar bersurai cokelat, membuat pemuda berkacamata yang duduk di sebelahnya—sambil membaca berbagai macam dokumen melalui sebuah telepon seluler yang memproyeksikan sebuah layar virtual seukuran kertas A4—mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sang gadis dengan manik _amethyst_-nya.

"Bisa kauperjelas 'bagaimana' apa yang kau maksud, Elizaveta?" Roderich mengembalikan fokusnya kepada barisan kalimat berbahasa Inggris yang tengah dibacanya di layar virtual itu. "Kalau kau tanya bagaimana reaksi dunia mengenai pengumuman aliansi kita, artikel ini akan menjawabnya untukmu."

"Kau tahu yang aku maksud bukan itu, Rod."

Sekali lagi Roderich Edelstein, representasi sekaligus personifikasi negara Austria, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap lawan bicaranya—Elizaveta Hedervary, gadis Magyar bersurai cokelat sepanjang pinggang yang bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Manik _emerald-_nya melayangkan tatapan kepada pemandangan Kota Berlin yang bisa dilihatnya dari balik jendela kaca yang lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya, alih-alih memandang Roderich. Roderich menghela napasnya, mematikan layar virtual dari telepon selulernya dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku belum sepenuhnya setuju dengan tindakanmu ini."

"Aku tahu. Ludwig juga," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan Kota Berlin tahun 2047. "Tapi aku tidak terkejut melihat kalian masih mau membantuku."

"Hng," Roderich menyenderkan sisi kanan tubuhnya ke jendela kaca itu. "Meskipun kau tak tahu alasan kami membantumu?"

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu itu," gumam Elizaveta mengulang pernyataan Roderich. "Dan aku berterima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian."

Roderich kembali terdiam, tindakan yang sinkron dengan perangainya sebagai orang yang lebih suka diam daripada mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu—namun kali ini, sebenarnya bukan hal yang tidak perlu yang ingin dikatakannya. Tapi lebih kepada tidak ingin.

Hal itu sebenarnya penting, namun tidak ingin ia katakan.

Bukan tabiat Roderich untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang penting—karena biasanya hal-hal penting meskipun menyakitkan akan langsung menyembur dari mulutnya tanpa ragu-ragu—dan bisa disimpulkan, keputusannya untuk tetap diam merupakan caranya untuk menjaga perasaan Elizaveta.

Elizaveta yang selama ini berusaha untuk terlihat tegar apapun yang terjadi—meskipun ada beban yang mengganjal di hatinya sejak seratus tahun silam, selalu berusaha untuk bertindak tanpa dipengaruhi oleh beban tersebut. Ia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik.

Jadi tidak salah kalau Roderich juga berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjaga perasaan gadis itu.

"Apa menurutmu… rencana ini akan berhasil?"

Sebetulnya pertanyaan itu retoris. Ya, Elizaveta tak membutuhkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan. Roderich sendiri tak mau repot-repot menjawab. Karena ia tahu, bagaimanapun caranya, mereka harus berhasil. Mereka harus berhasil mengembalikan Freistaat Preußen sebagai satu _nation_ yang berdaulat dan melukis teritorinya di peta dunia. Demi sebuah janji yang terukir seratus tahun silam…

"Mereka pasti berpikir aku egois, iya kan, Roderich?" timbre messo Elizaveta terdengar bergetar, membuat Roderich mengalihkan pandangan manik_ amethyst_-nya kepada pot bunga yang menghiasi sudut ruangan. Ia tahu 'mereka' yang Elizaveta maksud adalah _nation-nation_ lain di dunia ini. "Mereka pasti tak habis pikir kenapa aku mau membangun kembali negara yang sudah menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas… mereka bisa saja mencurigaiku…"

"Jangan bilang begitu dulu. Kalau mereka belum tahu alasannya, wajar untuk berpikiran seperti itu," kini Roderich tidak dapat menahan keinginannya untuk berbicara. "Kau ingin membangun kembali Freistaat Preußen, kan? Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, tetapkan hatimu. Jangan terpengaruh orang lain, setidaknya sampai langkah kaki terakhirmu menuju destinasimu. Kurasa jika orang itu melihatmu ragu hanya karena memikirkan apa kata orang lain seperti ini, dia akan mentertawakanmu habis-habisan sampai ia lupa untuk berhenti."

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah manis Elizaveta begitu Roderich menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia bahagia dengan kalimat Roderich barusan. Ia bahagia karena Roderich masih mendukungnya. Dan ia bahagia karena Roderich masih mengungkit-ungkit soal 'orang itu'.

"Terima kasih, Roderich," gumam Elizaveta tulus. "Aku betul-betul berterima kasih padamu."

Roderich memberikan 'hm' singkat sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku harus pergi, Elizaveta. Tampaknya Vash ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku mengenai hal ini. Kau beristirahatlah—setelah kerja kerasmu selama bertahun-tahun, kau layak mendapatkan istirahat juga."

"Ya. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Roderich."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Roderich berbalik dan meninggalkan gadis bermanik emerald itu sendirian, menghilang di balik pintu otomatis yang menjadi akses masuk ke ruangan ini. Sepeninggal Roderich, Elizaveta melayangkan pandangannya ke hamparan langit biru yang luas, memproyeksikan imaji sosok seseorang yang tengah mengisi pikirannya ke kanvas biru tiada batas itu. Senyumnya kembali merekah, menciptakan sebuah senyum yang layak untuk membalas senyuman milik proyeksi imaji seseorang yang ada di dalam pikirannya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Gil. Aku janji… sebentar lagi.*

* * *

"_Hei, memangnya apa yang salah dengan melakukan hal yang orang-orang anggap bodoh jika itu adalah jalan menjadi impian kita? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan peduli! Biarkan saja mereka berkata apa, mengejek juga silakan, asalkan kita tidak berhenti berlari. Kalau begitu terus, kapan kita akan meraih mimpi kita?"_

* * *

**to be continued**

**a/n:** masih pendek karena baru awal. diusahakan chapter depan lebih panjang. dan meskipun saya nulis ini bukan berarti saya ngga ngelanjutin Shiawase Iro no Hana loh. Masih lanjut kok itu, meskipun updatenya bakal lama-banget. Oke, kritik dan sarannya? :D

Haik iijyou, Arisa deshita.


	2. Mission 02 Controversy

**a/n:** Terima kasih kuucapkan pada suatu majalah anime-manga edisi Juli 2012 yang sukses jadi moodboosterku… *ciumin artikel Animage Anime Grand Prix bagian seiyuu*

**warning:** masih sama seperti chapter sebelumnya. added OC: fem!Indonesia ^^

* * *

Ruangan itu sepi. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus masuk melalui sebuah jendela besar yang dibuka lebar-lebar sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk untuk mereduksi kelembaban ruangan yang terletak di sebuah negara beriklim tropis ini. Lantai kayu sintetisnya berkilap-kilap memantulkan sorotan sinar matahari yang mengenainya, menambah kesan antik ruangan yang tengah dihuni seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang dengan surai hitam kelam sepanjang pinggang.

Jemari lentik sang gadis bergerak lincah di atas papan sentuh sebuah monitor tipis yang ada di depannya. Kilau sinar hijau muncul setiap kali ujung jari wanita itu menyapa permukaan sang papan sentuh, mengindikasikan respon dari komputer tipis tersebut. Manik _onyx_-nya menelusuri satu persatu hamparan kata yang tertulis di layar tersebut sebelum tiba-tiba fokusnya berubah karena satu suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

"Ya, ya…" gadis itu menyahut dengan suara pelan yang lebih mendekati sebuah keluhan karena ia sudah terlanjur malas untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Mengalahkan rasa malasnya, gadis itu berjalan mendekati daun pintu yang terletak sekitar dua setengah meter dari tempatnya duduk, dan menekan beberapa tombol yang membuat pintu itu bergeser ke samping, menampakkan sosok yang barusan mengetuk pintu itu.

"…oh. Selamat sore, Neth."

* * *

**Resurrection: Countdown to Reunion**

_Mission 02 ~Controversy~_

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

"Sore," jawaban canggung terlontar dari pemuda pirang berambut tulip yang ternyata adalah tamu sang gadis sore ini. "Aku boleh masuk?"

"A-ah, ya," gadis bersurai hitam kelam itu tergagap menjawab, dalam hatinya mengutuki kenapa kesopanan yang seharusnya ia junjung tinggi sebagai negara Asia yang menganut adat ketimuran tiba-tiba menghilang hanya karena sedikit rasa kaget atas kedatangan pemuda pirang itu. "Silakan duduk. Maaf, ruangannya berantakan—"

Gadis itu mempersilakan sang tamu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang merupakan ruangan yang sebetulnya biasa dipakai untuk menyambut tamu, namun kadang juga ia salahgunakan sebagai ruang kerja. Pemuda itu mengikuti sang gadis untuk masuk dengan diam, lalu duduk di sofa ketika sang gadis—personifikasi negara Indonesia—mempersilakannya sekali lagi. Keheningan yang canggung menyeruak sejenak sebelum ide bagus untuk menawari tamunya minuman muncul di benak Indonesia.

"Sebentar ya, akan kuambilkan teh—"

"Tidak usah. Aku kemari bukan untuk minum teh, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Kata-kata sang Netherlands barusan seolah menjadi angin dingin yang membekukan Indonesia sehingga gadis bersurai hitam itu tetap pada tempatnya. Kepalan tangannya sedikit bergetar—seluruh tubuhnya dikuasai rasa canggung dan tegang yang membuatnya tak kuasa menatap manik biru tamunya, sang personifikasi negara Netherlands.

"Apa… yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

Netherlands berdehem sejenak sebelum mengutarakan kalimatnya. "Begini, Nesia—kau sudah lihat berita?"

Indonesia hanya mengangguk, gestur sederhana untuk jawaban 'ya'.

"…menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Netherlands menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan sedikit canggung. "Soal pembentukan ulang Freistaat Preußen itu… menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Selama hal itu belum menjadi _trending topic_ skala Indonesia di Twitter, kurasa aku tak perlu berbuat apa-apa, termasuk memberikan pendapat soal itu."

"Aku minta pendapat pribadimu, Nesia," desak Netherlands dengan intonasi sedikit naik. "Pendapatmu sebagai kau. Bukan pendapat rakyatmu yang kau dengar di Twitter."

Indonesia mengernyitkan alisnya, sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Netherlands yang terkesan memaksa, namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus bersikap sopan di hadapan tamunya. "Aku tidak peduli—itu saja. Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa yang mereka suka selama itu tidak merugikanku. Yah, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar berita seperti ini—membangun ulang _nation_ yang sudah lama hancur. Ide yang cukup gila, menurutku. Ide gila yang membuatku tergoda untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sama."

Netherlands terdiam sejenak sebelum bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah… begitulah, kau tahu sendiri," Indonesia tahu bahwa sebetulnya Netherlands sudah bisa membaca isyarat kalau dia akan membahas satu topik yang paling sensitif bagi mereka berdua, dan melihat reaksi Netherlands yang tidak berubah, ia meneruskan. "Aku punya banyak sekali kerajaan yang berjaya di masa lalu sebelum… semuanya dihancurkan, kan? Mungkin saja aku bisa membangun ulang kerajaan-kerajaan itu dan mengulang kejayaannya…"

"…tapi kau tak bisa melakukannya," potong Netherlands. "Itu hal yang mustahil."

"Memang. Karena bagaimanapun juga, meskipun namanya sama, tapi tetap saja berbeda. Lain dulu lain sekarang. Itu kan yang mau kau katakan padaku?" tukas Indonesia. "Nah, aku sudah mengatakan pendapatku. Apakah kau masih ada urusan denganku?"

"Aku mengerti perasaan Hungary—Elizaveta, maksudku," Netherlands bergumam, seolah tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Indonesia barusan. "Freistaat Preußen, si Prussia itu… Gilbert, maksudku, adalah orang yang sangat penting bagi Elizaveta. Namun aku tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis itu melakukan semua ini…"

"Aku paham maksudmu, Neth," perlahan Indonesia menyahut, kepalanya tertunduk. "Meskipun ia berhasil 'membangkitkan' orang itu… segalanya akan berbeda."

"…ya.

_Dua orang yang sama dalam keadaan yang sangat berbeda—sama seperti kita berdua. Itu yang ingin kau katakan kan, Nesia?_

* * *

_When I close my eyes, it feels like I go back in time_

_Those times we spent together maybe just a mere illusion, but it's a part of my reality_

* * *

"Gilbert! Kemari kau!"

Sosok Elizaveta Hedervary kecil—dengan rambut sepanjang bahu yang diikat ekor kuda di bagian belakang—berlari mengejar sosok Gilbert Beilschmidt kecil yang tengah tertawa puas sambil melarikan diri dari kejaran Elizaveta, sang teman sepermainan sekaligus rival terbesarnya. Sosok mungilnya yang lincah berlari setengah melompat menghindari batu-batu yang menghalangi jalannya, menghindari semak belukar yang ditemuinya, dan berlari zigzag dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanjat salah satu pohon besar yang ditemuinya. Elizaveta membatin _"Brengsek!"_ segera setelah ia melihat sosok lincah Gilbert memanjat pohon dengan lancarnya bagaikan seekor monyet, dan Elizaveta jadi punya ide baru untuk memanggil Gilbert dengan sebutan monyet kecil.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa~ bweeek."

Gestur menjulurkan lidah yang diperlihatkan Gilbert barusan membakar amarah Elizaveta, dan gadis itu semakin bernafsu untuk menjatuhkan Gilbert dari dahan pohon yang didudukinya.

Bukannya Elizaveta tidak bisa memanjat—tapi hari ini ia sedang mengenakan rok.

"Turun kau, sialaaaaaan!"

"Enak saja~ kau yang naik, dong. Memangnya cewek nggak bisa manjat pohon, ya?"

Ck! Elizaveta berdecak. Mulai lagi.

"Lihat saja ya, aku akan memanjat, dan akan kujatuhkan kau dari atas sana!"

"Ha!" seru Gilbert congkak. "Aku yang hebat ini tak akan bisa dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh cewek yang bahkan tak bisa memanjat pohon!"

Elizaveta menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Memang salah, membiarkan Gilbert tahu bahwa ia sebetulnya perempuan. Pada awalnya Gilbert memang bersikap canggung pada Elizaveta ketika ia baru tahu bahwa Elizaveta perempuan—namun sekarang hal itu berubah menjadi bahan ledekan.

"Awas saja kau, sialan…"

Gadis kecil itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memanjat, dan pelan-pelan dipanjatnya pohon itu sementara Gilbert masih tersenyum meledek di tempatnya berada. Perlahan tapi pasti, Elizaveta memanjat pohon itu meskipun memang lumayan sulit karena roknya mengganggu. Usaha Elizaveta tak berakhir sia-sia, karena ia berhasil mencapai dahan tempat Gilbert duduk. Dahan itu ternyata cukup kuat untuk menopang mereka berdua, maka Elizaveta pun segera duduk di atasnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, ditatapnya Gilbert dengan tajam.

"Aku berhasil naik!" kalimat yang tak perlu diucapkan sebetulnya, karena Gilbert jelas sudah tahu. Gilbert mengangguk-angguk, senyum jahil masih terpampang di wajahnya. Elizaveta mengernyitkan alisnya, heran dengan reaksi Gilbert. Senyum jahil bocah berambut perak itu malah makin melebar, sebelum akhirnya ia menunjuk ke arah barat laut.

"Tuh!"

Isyarat agar Elizaveta melihat ke arah itu. Elizaveta menurut, dan seketika ia langsung terkesima.

Pemandangan yang sangat indah terhampar di depannya. Kerlip sinar matahari yang memantul di permukaan air danau dikelilingi rerumputan pendek berwarna hijau segar diselingi beberapa rumpun bunga membuat Elizaveta terpana. Ia baru menyadari kalau Gilbert membawanya ke sebuah hutan di daerah perbukitan yang cukup tinggi sehingga ia bisa melihat pemandangan danau di kaki bukit dengan jelas.

"Hei Gilbert, ini—"

"Aku sudah janji, kan? Hehe," ujar Gilbert.

Elizaveta terdiam, dan ia pun akhirnya teringat ketika mereka berjalan-jalan di pinggir hutan kemarin. Gilbert bilang bahwa ia menemukan tempat yang asyik, dan ia berjanji akan menunjukkan tempat itu pada Elizaveta.

"Indah sekali…" gumam Elizaveta. "Terima kasih, Gil."

Elizaveta nyaris tak percaya ia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, tapi pemandangan yang dilihatnya memang indah sekali.

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku kan sudah berjanji," ujar Gilbert sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sebetulnya aku ragu melihat hari ini kau pakai rok, karena kita harus memanjat. Tapi ternyata aku memang benar—Eli memang tipe orang yang sangat gigih, ya."

Rona merah tipis muncul di pipi Elizaveta mendengar ucapan Gilbert barusan. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya… begitu…" Gilbert mengedikkan kepalanya. "Kalau Eli sudah memasang target tertentu, Eli pasti terus memperjuangkannya apapun hambatan yang ditemui. Memang hebat sih, tapi selamanya Eli tidak akan bisa sehebat aku. Dan—hei, kau kan cewek sekarang, bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Liza? Lebih hebat dan lebih terkesan cewek, kan? Menurutku sih ya, nama Eli itu terlalu maskulin untuk cewek yang memanjat pohon dengan memakai rok—"

TUING. DHUAK.

"ELIZAVETAAAA!" geram Gilbert dengan suara bergaung karena ia jatuh ke bawah dengan wajah menghadap tanah.

* * *

_He always kept his promises to me, whatever it is_

_And the time to fulfill my promise to him, is about to come_

* * *

"Oke Vash, kau tahu aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau bicarakan."

Vash Zwingli berdecak, tampak jelas ketidaksukaannya terhadap sikap Roderich yang terkesan sangat tak acuh dan alih-alih menatapnya, personifikasi negara Austria itu malah sibuk dengan telepon selularnya. Setelah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menahan diri untuk tidak berbasa-basi, personifikasi negara Switzerland itu mulai mengutarakan hal-hal yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Soal yang kalian lakukan," desis Vash. "Itu gila."

Roderich mengerutkan alis tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian dari layar virtual telepon selularnya. "Gila? Maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah tidak ada, Roderich, dan kita semua tahu itu," kali ini suara Vash terdengar getir. "Untuk apa kalian mau bersusah payah demi sebuah _nation_ yang hilang seratus tahun lalu?"

Roderich hanya diam, menunggu pemuda bersurai pirang sepanjang bahu itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kalian hanya buang-buang waktu."

"Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Vash?"

"Diam dulu!" sikap Roderich barusan membuat kesabaran Vash habis. "Oke, kalau kau mau aku bicara _to-the-point_, aku akan bicara sekarang. Hentikan proyek gila kalian ini. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kalian lakukan bersama-sama, dan hal konyol seperti ini ada dalam urutan paling akhir."

Roderich mengangkat wajahnya dari layar telepon selularnya, menatap Vash tajam.

"Kukira kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti keadaan ini, Vash. Ternyata aku salah."

"Dan kau salah saat kau mengira kau salah. Aku mengerti. Tapi tindakan ini—kau tahu—terlalu mencurigakan. Sangat mencurigakan. Apa yang ada di pikiran _nation-nation _lain? Mungkin di luar sana ada yang tidak peduli, namun pasti juga ada yang berpikiran aneh."

Roderich terdiam. Ekspresinya jelas bosan, membuat Vash semakin merasa terganggu.

"Kalau kau ingin protes, jangan protes padaku. Protes pada Elizaveta. Dan dengarkan alasannya—meskipun aku ragu ia akan memberitahumu alasannya. Sampai saat ini, aku pun belum tahu alasan sebenarnya ia ingin membangun kembali Freistaat Preußen, jadi aku tak tahu kau akan mendapatkan jawabanmu atau tidak."

Vash mengernyitkan alisnya. "Jadi kau membantunya tanpa tahu alasannya?"

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri," jelas Roderich. "Selama aku masih punya alasanku, aku tidak perlu tahu alasan Elizaveta untuk tetap membantunya dalam proyek ini."

"Jangan main-main denganku. Aku disini memperingatkan kalian, bukan memberikan ancaman," geram Vash. "Sudah untung ada yang memperingatkan."

"Maafkan aku Vash, tapi aku takut kalau kami sebetulnya tak butuh peringatan darimu, karena Elizaveta sudah mempertimbangkan banyak hal sebelum mengumumkan rencananya ini pada dunia. Dan kau perlu tahu berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskannya demi proyek ini—hanya proyek ini."

"Tapi tetap saja hal nonsense yang sedang kalian lakukan ini—"

"Dari semua orang, kau adalah orang terakhir yang aku inginkan untuk mengomentari proyek ini sebagai hal yang nonsense. Seperti yang aku bilang tadi, kukira kau adalah orang yang paling mengerti perasaan Elizaveta. Kau tahu sendiri, Gilbert adalah orang yang sangat berarti baginya, iya kan? Wajar kalau dia rela melakukan apapun demi Gilbert. Kupikir situasimu juga tidak ada bedanya."

"Apa maksud—"

"Liechtenstein," potong Roderich mantap seolah ia tak mendengar selaan dari Vash barusan. "Negara yang sangat kecil dan bisa hancur sewaktu-waktu. Tapi kau, rela melakukan apa saja demi mempertahankan eksistensinya sehingga ia masih ada sampai sekarang, bukan begitu?"

Vash terdiam sejenak, kepalan tangannya bergetar. Emosinya tercampur aduk.

"Jangan samakan Lily dengan Gilbert—"

"Kau melakukannya karena Lily adalah orang yang sangat penting bagimu, kan?" kembali Roderich buka suara. "Jika kau berusaha mempertahankan eksistensi Liechtenstein karena itu, apa salahnya jika Elizaveta mengembalikan eksistensi Prussia karena Gilbert adalah orang yang penting baginya?"

Vash terdiam membisu. Terjadi kekacauan kecil dalam benaknya. Banyak, banyak yang ia rasakan dan ingin ia katakan, namun otaknya mendadak kehilangan kemampuan menyusun kata-kata. Ia hanya memandang nanar Roderich ketika personifikasi negara Austria itu berbalik dan berlalu meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah pun kata pamit.

* * *

**to be continued**

**a/n:** yakali twitter di tahun 2047 masih ngetrend awkwkwk. dan… argh, ini kesannya para nations punya perasaan pribadi dan ngelibatin perasaan itu dalam masalah country-nya ya? ;w; *mulai frustrasi liat tulisan sendiri*


End file.
